Sacrilegious
by Rinny Queenston
Summary: Link had always been a man of devotion, and up until now, he had been devoted to the church and his work there. However, after getting to know a mysterious young man, he finds his devotion challenged as it shifts towards that person who radiates light like an angel. (LinkxAllen)


**AN: *flies in five minutes late for Halloween with this fic* I wrote this back in August and planned to post this on Halloween but oops! I hope the sentiment still works even though I missed it!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Every day a man came to the steps of the church. He wore a large coat and a hood over his head, but when he raised his face to look at Link, his young eyes shined like metal, his smile as soft as rose petals.

"Excuse me, has a man with a badge come here today?" the man asked every day.

And, just as every day before, Link would reply "No, he hasn't."

Despite the repetitious question and answer, the man, seemingly younger every day, would just bow his head apologetically with an, "Ah, I see. I'm sorry for disturbing you," and would turn away to disappear within the crowds that always filled the square in front of the church.

The man never came to sermons, nor ever climbed a single stair leading to the front doors. Link never asked anyone about the strange man, but Link figured it wouldn't matter as nobody else ever seemed to notice him. The man only approached to ask his single question, and Link felt he would remember if he ever did anything else, no matter how small. The man was strange in wearing coats in the middle of summer, as black and as dark as a priest's robes, but then he had a blood-red mark on his face that appeared etched in a way that looked intentionally carved.

If he was marked for treason or for association with witchcraft, Link didn't know, but it was none of his business, so Link never asked.

He never truly spoke with the man until one midsummer's day. It was before noon, and was just a typical day with nothing out of the ordinary happening. There was no festival, and the market had already been emptied after the morning rush. All bodies were returning to work, but in that lull of activity, Link was in the midst of a delivery.

The archbishop was a strict man, one of few words, but he was so full of strength and authority that nobody was surprised to hear he used to be in the army. He was brash, calculating, and domineering, but he was the closest thing to a father that Link had, and was his role model as he grew up in the warm light of the church. He was a distant man, but that distance formed a silent connection between Link and the archbishop, particularly in the kitchen.

Link wasn't fond of talking, but for some reason the meticulous process of weighing, rising, kneading, and baking was therapeutic, and despite the harshness of his guardian, the archbishop could make the sweetest treats, and when they made a surplus, the archbishop would send Link to deliver them to any place that could use them. The place to receive the deliveries that day was the hospital, but on his way there, Link's eyes were drawn to a group of ruffians all surrounding the man in black. They towered over him, attempting to corner him with their numbers.

Frowning, Link shifted the basket on his shoulder before he approached them, stopping just at the outer edge of the ruffian's circle.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?"

The ruffians turned, and spotting the robes that Link wore, they all broke into grins or grimaces, their grating attention shifting to him, though never fully leaving the cloaked man between them.

"We're just settling some business with this conman, your holiness," one of them said mockingly, "and, if you don't mind, we're not done yet."

"We'll settle some with you in just a moment, if you want," another said, but a third gave them an uneasy glance.

"Are you sure? He's that Lvellie's underling, isn't he? Plus…" they looked at Link, seeing he wasn't fazed, which seemed to unnerve him enough to stop talking.

"Excuse me," a light and gentle voice called out, drawing the ruffians back to the man between them all, holding up his right hand. "I'm sorry, sir; we got into a small fight when they accused me of cheating at games. I don't want to get you involved."

Even as he spoke, he was smiling with his eyes glittering, and Link wasn't sure what the feeling he got from it was, but he didn't want to turn his back now.

Link bypassed the man's suggestion and turned to the ruffians. "Is that so? Well, I'm quite sure that we can find another method to sort this out. Have you tried talking?" Link looked between the ruffians to gauge their reactions, and seeing them unchanged, he sharpened his expression. "If you don't move along, I may have to call for someone who didn't make a vow against violence."

The second ruffian just cocked an eyebrow and looked at the others, the third giving an exasperated groan just as the second then lunged for Link.

Tightening his grip on the basket, Link side-stepped and used his free hand to grab the man's outstretched arm. With a single swing of his leg, he swept the man's feet out from under him, and quickly relocated his hand to the man's collarbone before slamming him into the ground. He heard the man wheeze as he made impact, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the other ruffians stiffen, but Link merely stood straight again, idly brushing off his robes.

"Of course, I'm fully able to defend myself," he muttered, relocating his eyes on the others. "So, as I was saying…"

"Dammit," the first ruffian hissed, but then turned away and marched off, the other three in toe with the one on the ground slowly dragging himself to his feet to follow. As they left, Link heard one of them mutter, "Of course this city has to be the one where the clergy are made up of violent assholes…"

Link fought the urge to roll his eyes, but then approached the man in the hood.

"Ah, that was so cool," the man said, his eyes much brighter now, and Link wondered if he was even threatened in the first place. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My older brother taught me," Link said idly. "Did they hurt you? They looked mighty cross."

For some reason, that made the man giggle. "They were no trouble to me, I assure you. This city's lowest are mostly harmless; it's actually kind of refreshing. I didn't mean to bother you, though, in the middle of your…" the man's eyes glanced to the basket Link carried, "delivery?"

"Ah, yes," Link pulled the basket forward. "I'm delivering some bread and pastries to the hospital. It's on my way so this isn't much of a detour."

The man's eyes never left the basket. "Those lucky people. I bet they'll be much happier when eating something so nice."

Link didn't have to be psychic to know what the man wanted. "Would you like some bread?"

There was hardly a moment before the man nodded, but then his eyes snapped wide with horror before he stepped back, putting up his hands. "Oh, sorry! I don't want to take from the sick! I don't mean to be rude."

"It's not rude at all," Link said, wondering just how long they could have been talking like this, like they were already friendly enough. "If you come by tomorrow, I can have some bread made for you at the church, free of charge. This," Link lifted the basket for emphasis, "is just the surplus the archbishop and I baked lately. We're not a proper store, so we have nothing to do except give it away."

"No wonder everyone here is so happy and well-fed," the man said whimsically, somewhat swaying on his feet.

It was hard to resist smiling at the man's tone, so he didn't. "What's your name, if I may ask?"

The man paused for a moment, like he wasn't expecting the question, but then he melted back into his warm, alluring smile. "Allen Walker."

"Well, Allen Walker, it was fine officially meeting you," Link said pleasantly. "I'm Howard Link, but everyone just refers to me as my surname. Also, if those guys ever give you trouble again, you can find me at the church, though I'm sure you already know that."

Allen gave a soft chuckle. "Yes, I do. I'll let you go on your way, I know you're busy." He bowed his head again and began walking away. "Also, do let me know when the man with the badge shows up. I really need to speak with him and I'm tired of looking for him."

Link tilted his head. "Who exactly is that man you keep looking for?"

For a moment, Link thought he saw the smile on Allen's face strain, his eyes going several shades darker. "Oh, nobody in particular, just a pain in my side."

At the time Link thought it was strange, but he never thought back on it to reconsider it.

The next day, the man came up and asked the same question, but along with his normal answer, Link also gave him a paper bag with some bread. Allen's normally polite smile increased into a huge grin, and he happily ate a good portion of it while he stayed to discuss the week's scheduled events, even asking if there any holidays on the horizon. After an hour of conversation Allen left, and then the next day he returned, then stayed to talk about the city. When Link asked where Allen was from, to which he replied, "who knows?"

He returned every day and he stayed for that single hour after that, and it became an hour that Link began to look forward to more and more as he learned about Allen's travels, his likes and dislikes and his reasons for them, and everything else that ever bothered to come up in conversation.

Allen never climbed up the steps of the church; he hardly ever seemed to look at the building, but Link was always there to greet him anyway and share some of the days baking, though his gifts began to grow in size and number. It didn't bother him that Allen didn't seem religious, knowing all men had that right, and so he never pushed any conversation towards God. As the days went by, Link felt himself thinking of Allen more and more frequently as he worked.

One day as they stood in the dim sunlight of a cloudy day, the wind swept by and snagged Allen's hood, pulling it down the back of Allen's head and brushing his hair back with it. The white color shined in the lackluster light like fine silk, a heavenly look that made Link stop breathing, only just able to breathe in when Allen pulled his hood back over his head, his cheeks pink.

Seeing Allen's embarrassed face beneath his hood, Link allowed himself to laugh if only to cover the rapid heartbeat in his chest. "Are you okay?"

Allen nodded hurriedly and began gesturing wildly. "Y-Yeah… this wind's been ridiculous all day, right? I mean… it's probably going to blow all my bread away if it keeps up!"

Allen continued babbling, smiling sheepishly as the words just kept coming in his wonderful voice, and Link couldn't tell if the heat in his cheek was from the colder wind, from laughing, or something else.

Allen was like an angel in both appearance and personality, and Link wondered if he truly was a heavenly being, and if he was waiting for his call to return to heaven or something like that. It was a silly dream, but one that Link found himself more and more distracted by as the days became weeks. Dreams of that large coat hiding two great wings, dreams of Allen asking him for help to speak to God to convince Him to let him ascend again, dreams where Allen fit perfectly in the sculptors in the church, the paintings that blessed the ceilings, or the stories that held their teachings.

Lvellie noticed Link's lacking focus, and he had to immerse himself into his studies to get him to stop worrying. It wasn't good to be so distracted when he was so busy and so close to becoming a priest, but he couldn't help it. Allen was worth his devotion, and Link began wondering if it was wrong. The way his heart picked up, the way he seemed to go out of his way to do things for Allen just for the sake of his smile and his time, baking things more difficult and time-consuming just to see if Allen would like it. Link wondered what compelled him to do so much. Love? Link didn't recall ever feeling something like that. His affections for Lvellie fell under the love one felt for their parents, but at the same time, it felt shallow when he looked to others and how they expressed their affections.

With Allen, though, the affection was different. The affection wasn't subdued for reasons like formality or past experiences, or for fear of it being not completely requited. It was like a different part of his heart had been woken up by Allen's smile. Link wasn't sure if he ever made anyone so happy that they smiled like Allen did, but he wanted to keep doing it, even if all he ever received was Allen's company and his quiet words of gratitude.

Every day, Allen came back, asking about the man with the badge, then they would talk, then he would leave.

Day after day, Link wondered when that mysterious man with the badge would appear, and if he would take Allen away from him.

Link wondered if he would willingly let him go.

"Link, are you done closing up?" Tokusa asked as he passed by the pews. Everything was dark, and Link was packed and ready to leave for the night. Madarao and Tokusa were there for the evening, mainly to keep watch on things. They were useless during sermons or anything of the sort, becoming a strange sort of guard for a church that never felt like it needed them.

"Yes. The stoves are off and the oven's cool, so you shouldn't have any problems there," Link told them, shucking on his coat. "And if a man comes with a badge on his person, be sure to tell me."

"Sure thing," Tokusa said, though he quickly made a face at Link. "You've been asking me to look for a man like that every night. Why?"

"Someone's looking for him," Link answered easily. "He asks every day, so I want to help him if I can. He's probably tired of asking, honestly."

"If he was, he'd stop," Tokusa said, shrugging. "But, if everything's set, go on home. I'll tell if you if I see a guy like that."

"Thanks," Link nodded to them, giving a mute wave to Madarao before he stepped out into the breezeless night air. It was still warm out, but he still wanted to wear his jacket, some sort of comfort coming from its grip on him.

Luckily, the streets were empty, and Link walked with his destination clear in his mind without him having to be fully aware of it. His mind clouded over with every step, and Link found his thoughts returning to the topic it most often favored in times of silence nowadays, thoughts of what to bake for Allen and which smile he would receive when he gave it to him.

It was a long walk, but the repetitiveness of it drove it to nothing in Link's mind. Before he knew it, he was climbing the steps to his flat, and with the thunk of his keys that seemed to echo through the streets, Link stepped in to his home, taking solace in the enclosed space. It was warmer than it was outside, and he shed his coat and hung it up before leaving to change.

He was able to navigate in the dark well enough, not needing to light any candles to find his way around, leaving the entire flat darkened as he climbed the stairs. As he entered his bedroom, he turned to deposit his keys on the dresser, though as he turned back towards the heart of the room and towards his bed, he paused as he felt a presence in the room with him.

Something was there that shouldn't be, and Link automatically reached for his pocket, though just as his fingers slid in to find his matches, cold fingers wrapped around his wrist, locking them there.

"Don't panic," a familiar voice trailed along the bridge of his nose, and Link stared wide-eyed into the reflective pools of something else's eyes. They were almost glowing in the darkness, like snow on a winter night. "Don't freak out, okay? It's just me."

Link wasn't sure what to do, but then the hand pulled away from his wrist, allowing it to move. The shape moved away, and Link quickly retrieved a match and swiped it briskly against the dresser, the glow of flame bursting and filling the nearest several inches with light, but when Link's eyes found the same gentle smile and the vivid red scar, he didn't know what to think.

In a time like this, Link thought that if someone ever broke into his house, he would be merciless, swift, and ruthless against the intruder, but now, staring Allen in the eye, none of the options in his mind involved violence.

"Allen? What are you…"

Allen's gentle smile only made it all the more apparent how weak Link was, and his alluring voice solidified it. "I came here to see you, of course."

Despite himself, Link couldn't make himself sound angry, his flustered heart racing with a furiousness to not be trifled with. "I… I hope you know that it's far too late for visitors and that… I never told you where I lived, so this is… this is quite…"

Link's eyes searched his room for any others, but as the flame began to burn his fingers, he flicked it out and grabbed a new match, but Allen didn't allow him to light it. Instead, Allen led him back into the room, a hand gently holding his wrist, but then a candle was lit, better illuminating the room. As Link blinked against the light, his eyes found no match in Allen's fingers, but the one in his hand was still there, unburned.

Before he could think on it, however, Allen took his other wrist and pulled him close, softly pressing his lips against Link's cheek. Link's face grew hot, but Allen only giggled.

"You're burning up, Link, what's wrong?"

"I… I…" Link started, but Allen's hands were trailing up his arms, his right hand settling on the side of Link's face.

Allen's thumb brushed over his cheek with a softness that Link had never felt before. Despite the callouses and roughness of Allen's hand, it felt wonderful. With the combination of touch and Allen's adoring stare, Link found himself unable to look away, or even wanting to. Though Link never liked people in his personal space, he suddenly didn't want Allen to leave it now.

Subtly, Allen's smile widened, as though realizing how Link felt, and he pulled Link against his body, the harsh texture of his clothes offsetting the comfort of his hands, but Link didn't resist. He was paralyzed, though with what, Link didn't know, only able to stand there and take in Allen's presence, registering every minute movement of his body.

Allen's left hand curled around Link's back, trailing up to the back of his neck. Just touching there made a small jolt race down Link's spine, his breathing halting only for a moment as Allen softly chuckled and ducked his head. He left kisses at his jaw, distracting from his fingers which were strikingly cold and lightly digging into his hair just above the first hitch of his braid.

Fighting off the subtle noises that were barely caught on the back of his tongue, Link tensed further, his shoulders bunching up as he angled his head away. The movement was unintentional, just a squirm, but then Allen moved his kisses from Link's jaw to his throat, and suddenly it was hard to hold still or even breath clearly.

He could feel teeth between kisses, the sharp ends dragging across his skin in intervals. Allen's cold fingers brushed by his neck before his hand fell, tugging on his braid until it fell loose, Allen running his fingers through it to completely unravel his hair into flowing waves.

The feeling of his hair suddenly draping his shoulders was for some reason the sobering element that left him blinking and squirming back, only backing away a few inches to find Allen's eyes in the dark.

"W-Wait, Allen…"

Allen's encouraging hum was almost musical, almost teasing, but entirely adoring, making Link's head swim when he heard it.

Link tried to shake his head to clear it of Allen's fog, but he found his tongue heavy and difficult to speak with. "I-It's just… we're… you're… we shouldn't… I mean I'm…"

"Would it be easier for you if you spoke German?" Allen teased quietly. "I'm completely fluent, so go ahead."

"No, I'm fine, it's just… what… compels you to…"

At that, Allen finally stopped smiling, but he wasn't frowning, either. Instead, he just looked puzzled, tilting his head so that his striking white hair fell over the right side of his face, brazenly displaying the scar on his left. When he spoke, he sounded much younger than he had in all the times they spoke before.

"Do I need something to make me want this? To want you?"

Link's cheeks burned hot, but he didn't want to drop this. "No, I mean… I'm going to be a priest soon, are you sure we should… I-I mean… you never suggested that you…"

"We've known each other for a while now," Allen murmured, his confused tone carrying through as he tilted his head the other way. "And you're not a priest _yet_ , so I doubt there's any problems. Plus," he closed the distance, his lips almost touching Link's as he said, "isn't this fine? I like you just as much as you do me. I won't whisper a word to anyone about this unless you want me to."

His presence was so close, and Link felt his legs get weak as he suddenly noticed a fragrance. It trailed past him almost too discretely for him to actively notice, but when he did, he felt himself drawn back to Allen, and at once, the man took his chance and claimed his lips with a heated kiss.

With Allen's arms wrapping around him again, sliding down his back and to the curve just beneath his waist, Link felt compelled to hold him in return, his fingers hesitantly threading through Allen's soft hair. It was silky and airy, reminding Link of feathers, and he wanted to feel more of it, running his hands through it while also using it as incentive to keep Allen close. Allen gave a small sound of enjoyment before he tilted Link's head back and briefly ran his tongue over Link's lips.

Feeling Allen around him and tasting him on his lips answered Link's lifelong question of why people enjoyed intimacy like this, and slowly Link opened his mouth, Allen all but pushing him back against the bed as he took the permission in full. The intensity of Allen's kisses and his insistence of heavier and longer ones took a toll on Link's lungs, his hands retreating from Allen's hair to lightly push on his chest, fighting between the urge to pull back and breathe and to keep going further.

Suddenly, Allen's lips pulled away, and Link sucked in a deep breath. His surroundings were blurry, and he felt Allen's hands find his arms, pulling him to sink onto the bed. Once there, Allen returned to Link's throat, kissing and returning his teeth to the sensitive skin there. Link couldn't fight off the sounds anymore, particularly when Allen's cold hands found the base of his skull again.

Allen's fingers brushed through his hair while he left more and more kisses on Link's neck, though as he ran out of places to kiss that weren't covered by Link's robes, Allen raised up and placed a kiss on the end of Link's nose before he fully pulled away. Link blearily blinked at him as he retreated, sitting up higher to find out where he was going, only to be pulled more onto the bed so that he was sitting in its center.

"Allen?" Link called out, staring up at Allen while he gave him one of his best dazzling smiles.

"Don't worry, Link, I'll be gentle," Allen somehow managed to say without any hint of shame.

Just the sound of his voice made Link blush, but the words made his entire body burn, ushering a ringing laugh from Allen that sounded as heavenly as the church bells, but then as he licked his lips, suddenly all sense of holiness was gone.

Allen placed his hands on either of Link's knees, leaning over him as he spoke, his voice low and smooth, "Do you want it like this, Link? Tell me if you change your mind."

Never in his life did Link ever feel so vulnerable, even though he was still completely dressed, and modestly so. He both wanted to pull himself away and bury himself in armor to feel more sheltered, and yet also wanted Allen to be that armor, the conflicting thoughts leaving him completely red and quivering.

Seeing this, Allen tilted his head, but before he could pull back, Link nodded vigorously.

"Don't back off so easily… it'll make me feel put-out," Link said, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

As though he knew Link would say that, Allen's expression melted into an almost teasing leer. "I mean… you're supposed to back off during sex if one of the people involved isn't interested."

Not wanting to hear that, Link just shook his head. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

Allen returned to smiling brightly, all too eager. "Well, if you say so, Link. Please excuse me, then…"

Link opened his mouth to scold Allen for his politeness, just for Allen to duck down, disappearing beneath Link's robes as Link gave a startled yelp. Allen's hands were cold as they slid up past Link's legs and to his thighs, but when Link thought it couldn't get worse, he gave an unbecoming gasp just as he felt something press between his legs.

Even without looking, he knew it was Allen's mouth, the heat and the wetness unable to belong to anything else. Link covered his mouth with his hands, trying to stifle the sounds his body was so keen on making.

He could feel the fabric beneath his robes getting pulled down his legs before he saw his undergarments get tossed aside. Link stared in horror as he saw them, only to immediately cry out as Allen's mouth returned, but this time without a protective shield of fabric between them. His mind reeled as it tried to figure out what Allen was doing, even though the answer was painfully obvious with the heat and wetness surrounding his dick.

He felt Allen's tongue run up the underside of his length, and he was left shuddering, a moan pulling from his throat and muffled behind the hands clamped over his mouth. Link's eyes screwed shut, attempting to stifle himself, but Allen made it impossible with his tongue. Allen's hands kept Link's legs from moving from self-conscious squirming, his nails grazing the sensitive skin of Link's thighs as Allen's fingers tightened their grip.

With the distraction of his mouth, he almost didn't notice Allen moving Link's legs until they were close to his chest, but just as he worked his eyes open, they were immediately closed with a startled, pitchy whine as he felt Allen's mouth be removed from his cock, suddenly ice cold without the heat, and especially so when it he felt Allen's hand wrap around him instead.

The change in pressure put a jolt through Link, the steady rhythm of Allen's hand sliding over it, even with the icy chill, feeling more pleasurable than what he could do with his own hands. His head pitched back against the flattened pillow on his bed, trying to contain himself as much as possible, though even just Allen's presence under his robes was too exciting for him.

After a few moments, Link could feel a tight heat settle into his stomach, his mind clearing of all his worries as his hands came loose in front of his mouth. They fell to his sides, knotting into the sheets of his bed as his voice went unmuffled. The sound of it shocked him, his body tensing horribly, but just as he felt something he didn't know he was yearning for, the hand around his dick tightened, and suddenly everything was in limbo, his voice quivering as his hips attempted to move, only for Allen's to keep him thoroughly pinned.

"I know how to make it better, just give it a moment," Allen said lightly.

Link opened his mouth to argue with him before he felt something between his legs again, only this time much lower. He sucked in a breath before he felt something push inside of him, a loud, startled cry escaping him despite not feeling the tightly wound pleasure he was feeling before. His eyes were wide, and he almost looked down until he felt what was inside him move, the hand on his cock remaining just as tight but moving as it was before.

It felt weird, bizarre, and nothing like Link ever felt. He knew the tightness between his legs just as well just as any man, and only rarely indulged himself a few times when he could ignore the guilt, but this was something else. Allen's heat, though little, built up against Link's skin, making him want to tear his thick cotton robes off, only distracted by the movement inside of him and the pressure around his cock.

The heat was overwhelming, and as he was suddenly struck with an electrifying jolt, he cried out, Allen's low laughter filling him with horror.

"Do that again," Allen chimed, and then the shock came again along with a swipe of something hot against the head of his dick.

The shock continued past what the last one did, and Link's voice was dragged out again, still startling Link to hear his own voice sound like _that_. The pressure around his dick was moved to the tip, allowing the release to finally hit, the feeling of elevation making his toes curl. The heat was deeper than he expected, his back coming off the mattress as his teeth sunk into his lip, chasing the shadow of pleasure as it passed too quickly.

From between his legs, he could hear soft laughing before he felt whatever was inside of him be removed. Link's legs pulled closer at their removal, and it took a moment before he could sit up on his elbows, catching when Allen finally pulled his head free of Link's robes.

However, as his eyes focused onto Allen, Link stopped breathing, eyes rounded to the point of straining his face.

Allen's tongue ran over his lips, as though savoring the taste of something as his eyes faintly glowed, the left one vividly red while the other eerily white. Nothing about his expression seemed different, but the air was heavier, laced with a fragrance that Link couldn't place, though his eyes were torn away from Allen's eyes to his hair, the feather white strands that could've belonged to an angel suddenly clashing with two jagged black horns that emerged from his head. They were tall, with ridges that resembled tree bark, completely black with white powdering their edges, as though they were the charcoaled remains of a tree after a wildfire, coated in ash and just beginning to crumble.

Link didn't know what to say or do. He should have at least felt a part of himself telling him something as off about Allen, a sign to warn him against the strange, dazzling man who appeared too perfect to be normal. But, instead, he was staring like an idiot with a demon between his legs, the demon looking at him like he was a steak on his dinner plate.

Allen leaned close to his face, his left hand bracing himself against the mattress, Link's eyes drawn to it once he noticed something off about his arm. The ends of Allen's fingers were adorned with long claws, his arm indistinguishably black or red, the flicker of the candlelight making it impossible to tell. His fingers were jagged, rough like they were scaled, sending Link's skin crawling.

His head was turned towards Allen's with his other hand on his face to reclaim Link's lips with his, roughly kissing him, desperate and rash as he pushed further against Link. The kiss muffled Link's startled noises, but as he weakly pushed on Allen's chest to break them up, his mind was screaming instructions on how to banish a demon like this, how to fight it, and urging him to move. However, Link was stuck, and soon Allen moved away from his lips, trailing more kisses over Link's cheek and down his neck, his hands reaching back and up Link's legs again, sending shivers up his spine.

Instead of stopping at his hips, though, Allen's hands kept going up, pulling Link's robes past his hips and further up. The cold air touched Link's stomach and he shuddered, only for Allen's lips to press heavier on his throat, fervent kisses to his skin, the touch of his teeth notably absent as he took to rubbing soothing circles on Link's hips.

"I won't hurt you, just relax," Allen murmured, being mindful of his horns as he affectionately bumped his head against Link's jaw, soon pulling away to place more kisses on Link's face.

"Y-You're…" Link finally managed to find his voice, sounding horrible to his ears.

"A demon?" Allen finished for him, looking him in the eye. He had a gentle stare, reminding Link of how Allen _always_ looked, a mix between sad and yet also hopeful. "Yes, I am."

Link swallowed the fear in his throat, trying to make himself appear stern despite his placement. "An incubus?"

"Maybe," Allen suddenly smiled, as innocently charming as ever. "You can probably figure that out yourself. But, before you worry, I'm not feeding off you. I just like you a lot, Link." Allen's tone turned light and airy, almost boyish as he gave a playful grin, "I _really_ like you."

Despite himself, and despite the sight of the horns and the devilish claws, Link's heart pounded in his chest from something that wasn't fear, the burn creeping up to his face once again as he found his anxiety fading. The air lightened up, and Allen felt the same as he always did, just showing _more_ than he ever displayed himself to be. His eyes watched Link's face, and though it felt almost predatory, like a wolf judging the health of a potential target, it also felt adoring, affectionate, _loving_.

Something on Link's face must have changed, because Allen leaned in and gave him a soft and gentle kiss, and slowly, Link allowed himself to be undone by it. His muscles relaxed from their bunches, as Allen pressed harder into the kiss, his hands returning to their mission of sliding Link's robes up past his stomach.

Just before Allen removed them completely, he backed off then pulled them over Link's head. Link shivered horribly at the chill that now crawled over him, Allen blinking before he turned to a small stove in the corner of the room.

"I guess it _is_ a little cold," he mused, and with a single wave of his hand the stove was red and glowing, Link's eyes widening once again before Allen turned back, smiling proudly like it was a special trick. "I'll try my best to keep you warm, though."

Link found himself unable to speak, almost choking on his tongue when he saw Allen lean back and begin pulling off his coat. It didn't come off like it was a proper piece of clothing, but rather like it was a layer of tacky paint. His fingers dung beneath it and it ripped, sloppy and rounded, the fabric stretching like glue, but then it dissolved in the air, leaving Allen without anything covering his pale torso, or the stark deep arrows coming across his chest from his left arm.

Instead of doing that to his trousers, though, he kicked those off like they were real clothing, throwing him in a heap onto the floor.

Despite what they'd already done, seeing the apparent arousal from Allen made Link's cheeks flush red, his mind failing to figure out just what they would do. Allen seemed to find it funny as he laughed softly, licking his lips again before he leaned in to kiss Link again, bypassing slowly working into it as he instead immediately slid his tongue between Link's teeth. Despite his ever-lingering reservations, Link awkwardly tried to return anything Allen did to him, though he noted how their kiss this time was much wetter, feeling saliva trail down his chin after they broke the kiss to catch a single breath of air, only to reconnect as Allen seemed unwilling to let him breathe for too long.

Without Allen even touching him between his legs, Link felt the tightness and stiffness return, his body growing hot again as his hands hesitantly reached to hold onto Allen's arms. Allen gave a soft moan as he took that as permission to deepen the kiss further, making Link feel like he was suffocating again. The room felt like it was spinning, but then Allen's hands rolled up to his chest, every part of Link's body under his touch begging for more, forgetting he was ever cold.

Link fell back against the mattress, wrapping his arms around Allen as the other broke the kiss and then fell to Link's throat again. His teeth nipped at his skin more harshly, but the kisses between them eased some of the sharpness, but Allen didn't stop there as he sunk lower past Link's chest.

Allen's lips rarely left Link's skin, the bites fading into just kisses, growing softer as he reached Link's stomach, but then continued on. Feeling Allen tucked between his legs again, Link opened his eyes and readied to sit up, but the heat of Allen's mouth around his dick made him clench his teeth with a groan as he arched back into the sheets. The attention from Allen's mouth wasn't as intensive as before, and he soon pulled off before his icy hands grabbed Link's legs and pulled Link's hips off the mattress, curling him on himself.

Confused over the position, Link tried to see what Allen was doing, only able to see the length of Allen's horns before he felt Allen's frozen breath against the sensitive skin between his legs. Link instinctively tried to recoil from it, but Allen held him firm, and his hot tongue startled him almost more than the chill as it ran over his ass.

The feeling, though lighting a fire through Link, made him tense horribly, and he pushed himself up to try and find Allen besides his horns, his face deep red.

"A-Allen! What are you doing, th-that's…!"

Instead of answering him, Allen's tongue just pushed harder, and Link squirmed as he felt it inside him. His legs pulled together, feeling almost sobered by the intrusiveness, but at the same time it was enjoyable in a bizarre, alien way. The sound of his voice shivering as it left his throat almost embarrassed him more than the act, and he clamped his hand over his mouth to try and silence it, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the action to cease.

Despite his hopes, Allen didn't pull away, and Link stammered through attempts to tell Allen to stop, only to get racked with undignified moans. He felt as though he was boiling alive, only getting hotter with every time his voice leaked out too loudly, or the wetness from Allen's attention that brought confused tears to his eyes. When Allen finally pulled away, Link's mind told him that there were droplets running down his thighs, his oversensitive skin making everything feel much more severe than it actually was.

Allen pulled himself back, returning Link to laying down as he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. He then spat into his palm and reached down to between his own legs, and Link felt himself tense up again as Allen gave him a giddy smile, almost glowing with eagerness.

He wasn't sure how much more he could deal with, but then Allen leaned over him, placing harsh kisses to his throat while his cold hands drifted around his hips. Link shuddered and shakily held onto Allen to find any sort of grounding, only for Allen to suddenly pick up his hips again and bite harshly into his neck. Link could feel the sharp canines dig into his flesh more than all of Allen's other bites, and he shrilly cried out just as something with much more girth than Allen's tongue shove into him, pitching his voice louder.

Link's mind was clear of everything but a fog that clouded over it and the sheer mental static of realizing that there was something inside of him and he knew exactly what it was. Allen released his bite on Link's throat and pushed himself up to look over Link's face, still smiling heavenly sweet.

"Is this okay, Link? Does it hurt at all?"

The question shocked Link out of his stupor, and he self-consciously attempted to close his legs, only to have them press against either side of Allen's body. His face flushed red, and he found himself covering his face with his hands.

Strangely, it didn't hurt at all, but it still felt so weird and foreign that he couldn't understand why it was so arousing. Link softly shook his head when he realized that Allen was still waiting for an answer, and in response, he got another one of Allen's velvety laughs, and he leaned down to press a small kiss to one of Link's knuckles, the soothing and yet energizing fragrance taking hold of him again.

"I'm going to start moving, Link. Do you want to hold onto me?" Allen asked, and Link shakily forced his hands away, instead wrapping his arms around Allen's neck, finding that to be the most comfortable. Allen's smile was blinding, and he lightly kissed Link's forehead, then. "You're adorable, Link. Have you never done this?"

Link's face somehow burned hotter. "I-I-I'm a man of God! I'm not supposed to…"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Allen burst into giggles, though he also looked regretful for touching the subject.

However, that reminded Link of what exactly he was doing. He wasn't just having sex, but with a man who was also a _demon_. He couldn't even begin to think what Lvellie would even say if he found out, but before his heart could race with something other than arousal, the strange scent in the air intensified, smothering Link's thoughts as it made him relax. He barely calmed down before Allen kissed him again, hot and demanding as he pushed Link down into the mattress.

In one solid roll of his hips, Allen had Link's breath hitching, breaking the kiss for only a moment from shock before Allen reclaimed his lips again. Despite himself, Link found himself caught between melting only to tense up again with every movement Allen made, his fingertips dragging across Allen's back that made it arch, almost begging for Link's blunted nails to scratch him.

The heat between Link and the mattress was almost too much, Allen's cold body keeping Link from feeling like he was suffocating, even though Allen was greedily keeping Link's mouth hostage. His head was light, everything obscured by a sweet and taunting fog, but Link took everything he could get, his mind abandoning all else in favor of the man on top of him. Link's hands eventually found their way into Allen's hair, lightly gripping the strands when Allen pushed deeper into him, though eventually, his fingers found the horns on Allen's head, and he jolted as he felt a sharp jab along his fingertip.

It broke the kiss with a loud gasp, Link falling back against the mattress and realizing he had been chasing after Allen, but as Allen saw his recoiling hand, he snatched his wrist and dragged his tongue across the cut along his finger.

Link shuddered, Allen's eyes leering at him as he was tracing Link's fingers with his tongue. The heat from Allen's mouth immediately turned to frost, the sharp change in temperature causing Link to shiver, becoming worse as Allen's other hand wound behind Link's lower back, pulling him up and into Allen's lap as sat back on the bed. The movement and position set Allen deeper, a sharp groan leaving Link as he tried to adjust. Allen wasted no time before he dropped his hands to grip either side of Link's hips, using the position and grip to thrust into him harder.

"Link, you're so cute," Allen sighed before he leaned in and dragged his teeth across Link's shoulder and neck. "I don't think I want to give you up to God after all of this."

It was embarrassing, and Link leaned forward to hide his face in Allen's neck, wanting a moment to compose himself, though it was impossible with the friction inside of him. His legs trembled, widening a few inches despite himself, and Allen chuckled low in his chest as he rolled his hips to meet Link's. Allen leaned back to making it easier for Link to move, the new angle causing his legs to jolt as his body was filled with sparks.

"It's not fair, you're just so pretty," Allen continued to say, his voice free of any sort of waver, and his face free of any sort of blush. "And your voice is so wonderful, too."

"Q-Quiet," Link barely managed, hating how Allen's praise made him squirm.

Allen grinned, then, wide and innocent. "It's true, Link! You're an absolute dream!"

Link wanted to argue with him, that no, he wasn't, but he found it hard to speak, feeling out of breath as he was moving without having Allen guiding or provoking him first, the sheer realization making his face burn. Allen chuckled quietly, running more kisses over Link's ear and leaving tiny nips that didn't last on his skin.

Heat pooled in Link's stomach, foreboding in a way that Link was now familiar with, and while he was both ready for it to happen so he could catch his breath, he also never wanted it to end. Allen's hands roamed up from his hips to his back, gentle and smooth, the sort of touches that Link never felt, and he knew he'd crave them again, wanting to go back for more already before they were even finished. The threat of not being able to go back to being chaste and devoted to a God that never made him happy scared him, having nothing else but the church and those there to support him, but he didn't want Allen to leave his life, either.

Suddenly, Allen's arms tightened around his middle, and he was on top of Link again, Link's head spinning at the change as Allen chuckled.

"Don't worry, Link, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

It was as though Allen read his thoughts, and Link tensed, not knowing if that was possible, and Allen giggled like it was funny.

"You don't need to feel guilty, but if you think you do…" Allen's grin suddenly turned genuinely devilish, his eyes shining brightly like he finally tapped into the demonic side of his heart as he said, "you can confess your sins right now, if it'll ease your conscience."

The very idea of _confessing_ was horrific, and Link gawked before Allen snickered and pressed more kisses to his face. Link gritted his teeth and groaned, Allen taking the chance to abuse his throat again as his hands moved to find Link's, interlocking their fingers before he pinned Link's hands to the mattress. It felt more open and vulnerable, and with the feeling of teeth at his throat, it truly felt like he had a monster on top of him.

"Don't you have to do it anyway before you become a priest?" Allen said quietly, his icy breath chilling Link's neck and making him shake. "If you do it now, you won't have to do it later."

Link whined in his throat until he noticed Allen's body stop moving, looking down to find him back to his normal innocent self, though there was an edge to his eyes that proved it to be a farce. As Allen just lifted himself enough to stare at Link, he quickly realized that Allen was giving him only the choices of embarrassing himself and finishing or being left frustrated without release, and biting the inside of his cheek, Link regretted his decision before he voiced it.

He racked his brain for the simplest of things to confess to get out of Allen's trap, tightly shutting his eyes as he gave in. "I… stole multiple things several years ago, but never answered to it from anyone, even Lvellie…"

Allen gave a curious hum, and started moving again, torturously slowly as he leaned in close, lips not quite touching Link's. "Yeah?"

Barely withholding more embarrassing noises, Link pulled his legs close around Allen's hips. "Y-Yes…"

"Certainly, that can't be it," Allen said lowly, intentionally sultry and making Link hate him just a little.

Begrudgingly, Link continued, feeling the waves of pleasure increasing again. "And I… didn't really make a vow against violence…"

"Hmm?"

"And I communed with a demon on a regular basis… and slept with them," Link gritted out, forcing his eyes open to see Allen smiling smugly, like it was shining praise. The expression irked Link somewhat, the feeling like he was being toyed with, his annoyance making him speak before he could stop himself.

"And I fell in love with it, too."

Finally, Allen's eyes snapped wide open, his body falling completely still as he blinked a few times, his face suddenly turning a brilliant shade of red. The coldness in his body quickly evaporated to an almost burning heat, and Link could feel Allen's hands trembling atop of his own.

Seeing the demon so vulnerable sparked something in Link, and he sought to pursue it despite currently teetering on the edge of release, something that made him even more irritated. He pushed Allen up by his arms before he flipped them over again, using the position to pin Allen down, surprising himself that he even managed to move the demon. Allen was still red-faced and stammering, like he couldn't believe what he just heard to be real, and Link glowered at him for it.

"What? I wouldn't have accepted this if I felt anything less. You must think lowly of me."

The blush in Allen's cheeks worsened, gesturing wildly. "N-N-No! It's just… I didn't think that you'd… I mean I…"

It was too easy to find his weakness. "I love you."

Allen flinched like it hurt him, but the rest of Allen's body was more honest, Link able to feel it inside him and making his legs twitch as his ears started burning with blush.

"I do, so stop messing with me," Link said lowly, experimentally grinding his hips down and shuddering at the bristle that climbed through him. He breathed out heavily, and leaning over Allen, he continued moving on his own, awkward and stiff but quickly figuring out what exactly felt good. "Plus, you said you liked me, too, right?" His eyes passed over Allen's face, anxiety building as he realized that demons may not be capable of such emotions, and if Allen was an incubus…

Allen was still blushing horribly, though he was finally gasping and shuddering under Link, like he was finally feeling everything. "I-I do! I like you a lot!"

Link narrowed his eyes, "How much?"

"A lot!" Allen squeaked, sinking his sharp teeth into his lip. "I-I… It's hard for me to say…"

"I said it."

"You're not a demon," Allen cracked out, but as Link slammed his hips down, they both shuddered and Allen finally broke. "I-I love you, too!"

Something cracked in Link's reserve, rocking forward and back with little preservation of his pride, his own weight preventing his legs from trembling beneath him. Allen was still red, his skin flush with heat that felt almost scalding between Link's legs when it was so cold just moments before. Link stagnated right on the trigger of relief just before Allen's hands grabbed his hips and slammed him down, lacking the gentleness or softness that he had before. Link cried out loudly, forgetting his neighbors and how quiet he was supposed to be, instead locking up his body as Allen controlled it.

Link felt his muscles tense up in a wave of pleasure, his mouth falling open as he moaned in a way that he knew would haunt him later. Allen didn't stop moving either of them, his teeth sinking further into his lower lip, muffling his sounds and disregarding how Link's hands clawed at his chest, oversensitive and trying to muffle the whines that fought to escape as Allen pushed Link too far past his limit.

When Allen finally found his edge, his fingers dug harsh enough into Link's hips to draw blood, Link crying out from the bite of his claws. He was filled with heat until it iced over, an odd shudder racing up his spine as Allen loudly groaned, falling completely still. He very slowly pried his nails from Link's hips, releasing him altogether before he fell flat against the mattress, Link collapsing atop him right after, attempting to catch his breath.

It was silent for several moments until Allen started laughing, quiet and breathy, but then he turned over and slid his arms around Link, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Link let him be, resting his eyes as his mind purposefully tried to ignore the slick feeling on Allen's stomach and between his own thighs, instead trying to focus on how stiflingly hot it was in the room. He normally didn't feed the stove enough to burn this hot for this long, but he appreciated it now without the insulation of fabric.

"Wow," Allen broke the silence, and Link couldn't help but breathe a quiet laugh at his tone. "You're really amazing, Link…"

"You weren't the one who…" Link started, his face burning up at what he was about to say, and when he covered his face with his hand, he heard Allen laughing again.

"I know you weren't the one on top, Link, but still," Allen said, sounding too amused for his own good.

"Just… stop talking…"

"But you kind of were on top near the end."

"Allen!" Link felt himself growing redder, and he tried to push Allen away, only to have him snuggling up against him, his body now growing cooler and becoming both more manageable and yet also less pleasant to feel against his whole body. "Allen, must you really…"

"I love you, Link," Allen said softly, and Link froze, at a loss of what to do next.

In the heat of the moment, Link had spoken brazenly, Allen unable to comprehend it, but outside of the rolls of pleasure and movement, it seemed to have switched. Allen was still silver-tongued, and Link frowned at the thought.

"…You're not going to devour my soul now, are you?" Link asked softly, both joking and also not.

Allen breathed a painfully forced laugh. "No, I don't do that, so you don't need to worry. I just wanted to share this with you, spend more time at your side, you know?" he said softly before sitting up. He pulled Link over to the pillows to get more situated, Link readily accepting it as it was much more comfortable, and as Allen pulled the covers over them, he was greeted with a comfortable chill that was trapped between the sheets.

It was almost too pleasant, and Link caught sight of the red stove turning black once again, squinting at it before he looked down at Allen.

"So, who's that man you keep looking for? Another demon?"

"My master," Allen said quietly, a shocking note of contempt in his voice. "He's a real demon… though to be fair, I've never really seen his horns."

That barely answered Link's question, but he accepted it nonetheless. "And why are you looking for him?"

"He's my master," Allen repeated. "I have to follow him, but he ditched me. I'm waiting for him to show up because I'm tired of chasing his shadow."

For a moment, Link couldn't say anything. He picked at what Allen just said, and once he realized what Allen suggested, he frowned worriedly.

"So you'll leave when he shows up?"

Allen sighed, pulling closer to Link. "Yeah… I have to. But," Allen pulled back, his eyes lacking their demonic glow, "I don't want to. I'll come back as much as I can, which will be often if he keeps ditching me like this." He smiled bittersweetly, like he was used to this conversation, and possibly not having it go over well, and Link had to wonder if Allen had this happen before, and if so, how many times.

He didn't want to ask, afraid of the answer he'd get, so instead, he sighed and dipped his head. "Can you at least write?"

Surprisingly, Allen jolted, but the darkness evaporated from his eyes, being replaced by genuine awe. His lips quirked up into an elated grin, the ends of his fangs barely glinting in the shadows. "My handwriting is horrible but yes, I can!"

The joy on his face softened most of the jagged edges Link had, and he melted into a gentle smile. "Then write me, especially when you're coming back."

"Will do!" Allen chimed, and he leaned to bury his face in Link's chest, only for his horns to smack into Link's face, Allen ripping himself away like a child that just dropped something expensive.

Link couldn't even say 'ow' before Allen was babbling apologies, somehow becoming paler than he already was, but the sheer ridiculousness was enough for Link to laugh, not feeling the same jab he felt when he cut his finger before. He interrupted Allen's apologizing with a kiss, freezing him before Link pulled away, trying to appear put-together.

Allen was frozen for a solid moment before he whined loudly. "I'm sorry… I forget those are there sometimes…"

"It's fine," Link said, feeling like he was repeating himself, but then he pulled Allen against his chest, being mindful of his horns this time. "Just go to sleep; I'm tired."

He felt it as Allen's body temperature dropped, his icy laughter covering Link in goosebumps. "Alright, Link. Goodnight."

Link closed his eyes, feeling as Allen's heart beat slowly, uncomfortably faint behind his ribcage, but Link let himself indulge in the chance to feel it. He didn't care anymore that Allen was a demon. It didn't matter as long as he had a beating heart, didn't it?

He didn't know when or if Allen fell asleep, and when Link woke up, his room was empty, everything looking like nobody was even there to begin with.

Link stepped outside after the church bell rang for noon. The sun was high up, but there was a cool wind cutting through the warmth, Link bunching up his coat against it as he stood at the bottom of the stone staircase leading up to the church. He waited, nervously shifting his weight from leg to leg, unsure why his nerves were so frayed.

The night before was a first in a lot of ways, both physical and emotional, but waking up alone left a foreboding sinking feeling in his stomach. His eyes flickered among the crowds to find Allen, telling himself not to look for horns as Allen never let those show before that night.

Minutes passed, and Link bitterly wondered if he had been stupid trusting a demon to be honest and willing to be with him for longer than a night. If Allen was an incubus, then he would have 'fed' enough for the time being, most likely, and probably had no use for Link anymore. It only made him feel worse, but Link wondered if he deserved it for being so foolish. Maybe his feelings weren't real, but rather just a side-effect of Allen preying on him.

He sighed and turned, reading to back to the church when he heard a familiar, chiming voice.

"Excuse me, have you seen a man with a badge?"

Link paused and turned back around, finding Allen directly beside him. He was smiling gently, lovingly, in the way that made Link fall for him to begin with, and Link's cheeks flushed, but then he reached out and tugged down on the front of Allen's hood.

"H-Hey!"

"You're late!" Link snapped, knowing it wasn't entirely true, but his face was hot, and as Allen fixed his hood to see, he saw the blush on Link's face and melted into a docile laugh.

"Sorry, I got held up. Were you worried?"

It felt like he was asking that on purpose, and Link shied away. "No… of course I wasn't. You wouldn't leave without getting something to eat first, anyway."

Allen snickered, but then crossed his arms behind his back. "Of course I can't! Even if my master said we had to leave right away, I'd still come see you before we left. But, since that beast isn't here," Allen gestured to the market behind him with a nod of his head, "do you want to go out with me? Are you busy?"

Link fought off everything in his body that lit up at the simple question, and clearing his throat, he nodded.

Allen beamed brightly, his façade of being angelic near flawless. "Great!"

He took Link's hand without asking, but Link didn't try to pull it free as they walked. Allen's hand was neither hot nor cold with his gloves insulating them, but Link tightened his grip on Allen's fingers to try and feel it, see how Allen was feeling.

Allen's palm grew hot, and Link couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know if you guys know this but... I really love monster boys... and I really love Allen as a monster...**


End file.
